


Come Back to Me

by merryholidays



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryholidays/pseuds/merryholidays
Summary: Ellie finally returns to Jackson
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 41





	Come Back to Me

She stared at the gate from the treeline, it made her stomach turn just looking at it. What was she thinking? Would Dina even want to see her anymore? Did JJ even remember her? And what about Tommy... She failed him, she failed... Joel. She let out a deep breath that she'd been holding for god knows how long and rode to the entrance.

She pulled her hood down and let the light hit her face. 

"Ellie." She yelled to the man on the in the guard post. She felt her hands tremble as the gate opened and felt the eyes on her when she passed through. 

Now what? This town felt foreign to her, it felt like when her and Joel had first came back after the hospital but less welcoming, maybe it was all in her head but still she could only think of one place to visit...

Her legs froze, like they were trapped in concrete as she stared at his house, all the 'what ifs' racing in her mind. She began walking but stopped at the mailbox. 

His name was still there but under it, 'Williams' 

Ellies eyes watered, 'Dina...' 

She walked up and stood in front of the door, her fist shaking as she struggled to knock. 

"Coming!" 

She wanted to run, she wanted to run so far from here but she couldnt, she had to do this.

"Ye- Ellie?" Dina opened the door and her eyes widened, "Um, c-come in." She opened the door even more and let ellie step past her.

The door shut and Ellie turned to finally face the one person she'd been avoiding for so long, she was ready for anything, all the consequences. 

"Dina, I-" She was caught off guard by Dinas arms wrapping around her. 

"Oh Ellie." Dinas tears soaked into Ellies shirt. She pulled away to look at Ellies face, her hand caressing her cheek as she stared at her, "My love..." She wiped the tears from Ellies eyes and brushed her hair back. 

"I couldn't do it." Her voice cracked as she held Dinas hand against her cheek, "I'm so sorry." 

Dina pulled Ellie against her and held her tight as she cried,"It's ok." She whispered. 

Ellie pulled away as Dinas hands ran down her arms, Dina chuckled softly as she held Ellies hands in her own, noticing the now missing fingers. 

"Long story." Ellie sniffled and smiled as she looked at Dina, she hadn't loss an ounce of love for her, the butterflies still messing with her stomach as she struggled to take her eyes off of her like the first time they'd met all those years ago. 

Dina leaned in and kissed her cheek, smiling as she pulled away, "I know someone who'd love to see you." She took Ellies hand and led her upstairs, slowly opening the door to the room that had once been a workshop but was now littered with kids toys. Ellies eyes looked around the room in amazement, the walls painted with cartoon dinosaurs and spaceships. She finally looked near the far corner to see her boy fast asleep and crept towards him as not to wake up. 

"Hey potato." She crouched down and brushed his hair out of his face, she'd missed him so much but she was back now and she planned on staying. 

Ellie kissed his forehead before standing up and leaving the room, "Listen I know I can never make up for it but-" 

"El stop, I don't want your apologies or promises just... just swear to me Ellie," Dina choked back tears, "swear to me that no matter what, you'll always come back to me." Dinas eyes met Ellies.

"I swear."


End file.
